Seeing Beyond
by strawberryfinn
Summary: Cody can see dead people who try to hurt him. He turns to those around him begging for help. But how can they help when they can't see what's hurting him? Based on The Sixth Sense


**Author's Note**: I watched _The Sixth Sense_ and wanted to write this. I don't own _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_ or any of the characters. It's not too good, I guess. I don't know. I hope you like it.

**1**

Cody grasped Zack's hand as his eyes opened wide, full of horror. He dragged Zack to a stop, staring in fearful fascination.

"Oh God, Zack, look," he whispered as his voice caught in his throat. He fought the need to scream as he squeezed harder onto Zack's hand, so hard his knuckles turned white and Zack let out a pained gasp.

"What Cody?" Zack asked in angered frustration as he pulled his hand from his brother's hand. Cody didn't answer him but continued gaping.

A teenage boy approached, holding the hand of a girl—his little sister presumed Cody b the resemblance. The boy's face was pale and white, blood dripping from his lip. As he turned to look at his sister, a dark, bloody gash was revealed on the back of his neck. The small girl had the same dark brown hair as her brother and the same solemn, lifeless brown eyes. Blood dripped in a steady stream down from a wound on her head, running to her slightly open lip. But what horrified Cody was not the wounds but the eyes. He had never seen eyes so tragically scarred, so completely lost and… _angry._ He wanted to turn and run but he couldn't; fear paralyzed him and he couldn't move, only stare hard at the scene in front of him as the kids came closer.

Zack shoved Cody hard in the shoulder. "_What _are you doing? Why are you just _standing _there?" He looked blankly at where Cody's eyes were focused.

Cody turned to face him, looking like it took a lot of effort. "You—what—what are you talking about? _Look!_" He pointed at the two kids, feeling shock freeze him as his heart hammered in his chest and the tiny hairs on the back of his neck rose in spiky anticipation. Everything suddenly seemed cold as he couldn't tear his eyes away from the kids.

Zack looked. He didn't see anything.

"Ok, Cody, a parking lot. That's _really _scary," his voice sounding bitterly sarcastic.

Cody looked at his brother, his eyes truly terrified. "What do you mean Zack? Look at them!"

Zack couldn't see anything but the pavement under their feet, the dark puddles of rain. "Look at who, Cody?"

"The boy!" Cody's voice was full of panic as he pointed at the bloody teen in front of them. "The girl! Look, they're bloody—look, Zack…"

"There's nothing there," Zack retorted. "What are you talking about, Cody? There's nothing there."

Panic crossed Cody's face. "Zack, it's not funny, especially not now! Look, Zack!"

Zack felt increasingly annoyed. "There's _nothing_ there, Cody. Now come on, let's go."

"What? They're there—the bloody kids…" Cody's voice was on the border of hysteria. "Zack, look… look…" he trailed off in a whimper of terror.

"Cody," Zack was suddenly concerned, his overprotective nature as a twin revealing its true form. He felt his heart start to beat faster though he could see nothing in front of him. Looking briefly at Cody's eyes, he knew his brother wasn't lying because there was nothing but horror in them. "I really don't see anything."

Cody crumpled to his knees abruptly, his mouth in a twisted scream. Fear incited Zack as he grabbed his younger twin's hand and pulled him towards the Tipton, apprehension present in his heart.

…

"So tell me again. You saw _bloody kids?_" Zack's voice was full of disbelief. "What's _that_ about?"

"I don't know, Zack… they were there! They were there!" Cody's voice was certain. "I'm serious—they were all bloody and there was a girl and a boy and they were bloody. It was so much blood, blood on their hair, and blood on their clothes and blood…" he stopped his babbling to catch his breath, staring at Zack in fear. "You didn't see them? Zack, I swear to you—they were _there_."

"I didn't see anything," said his brother. For the first time in awhile, he was scared.

…

"You think I'll be ok?" whispered Cody in a frightened voice.

"Cody, I'm in the room with you. They won't hurt you, ok, buddy? And how would they get in here?"

"Ok," Cody answered, pulling his blanket around him protectively. "Ok."

Pretty soon, soft snores filled the air. Cody whimpered softly, wishing his mother was there, but she was at a gig and wouldn't be back until the next day. She knew they'd be safe though—nothing got past Mr. Moseby.

"Calm down," Cody whined to himself. "Calm down, there's nobody there… there's nobody _there…_"

He suddenly realized how badly he had to go to the restroom. With a squirm, he tried to hold it—getting out of bed and walking into unprotected territory was the least thing he wanted to do but his head was pounding. He jumped out of his bed and pushed open the door, glancing once back at his sleeping brother. Running as fast as he could, he reached the bathroom and relieved himself, sighing.

All the sudden he was aware of something cold behind him. "Oh God," his voice broke in fear.

He turned, his body quaking in terror, opened his mouth, and screamed.

Review?


End file.
